


Differences

by Hafl



Category: Sketchbook ~full color's~
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Minamo see the world in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

They both want to capture time, to preserve one of its fleeting moments. Sora wishes to be as quick in sketching, as Minamo is in photographing. Minamo wishes to be able to put as much if her soul into her photography as Sora is able to put into her drawings.

Sora thinks Minamo's photographs are almost ready to come alive. Minamo thinks the same about Sora's pictures.

Sora envies Minamo for having an older brother who takes care of her. Minamo envies Sora for having a younger brother to take care of.

Sora admires Minamo for her openness and liveliness. Minamo finds Sora's shyness and quiet disposition enticing.

Sora thinks Minamo's ruffled, short hair suit her face beautifully. Minamo thinks Sora's long hair is the nicest hair she has ever seen.

Sora likes the spark of life that's always in Minamo's eyes. Minamo likes the look of wonder in Sora's eyes whenever she sees something interesting.

Gathering courage to tell Minamo she loved her, was the hardest thing Sora had ever done.

When Sora and Minamo kissed for the first time, Sora wished that time would stop. When Minamo and Sora kissed for the first time, they both wished that time would stop.


End file.
